fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Chicken Out is an Action RPG for the Display, and another installment in the Mario & Luigi series. Mario and Luigi are once again opposed by the persistent Koopa King, Bowser; although there is a new foe on the horizon who threatens to spearhead a capitalist fast-food revolution in the Mushroom Kingdom. The heroic brothers will have to team up with the Super Chick Sisters to decimate this meaty menace and save the Kingdom from devolving through the darkest throes of a totalitarian civilization. Gameplay Overworld Mario and Luigi are controlled with the directional buttons, and they jump/hammer with separate buttons (as is tradition.) Both Bros. have different skills or maneuvers that they can use in conjunction with each other. Some of these are available from the start, but others have to be learned throughout the game. There are some obstacles and sections of the overworld that can only be cleared with these maneuvers, so the player is expected to master them as the game goes on. Once Nugget and Chickette join the party, they are carried around on the backs of Mario & Luigi, much like their baby counterparts in Partners in Time. ''The brothers can throw the sisters off so they can traverse the world on their own, and they can also carry the brothers over gaps in the ground. Enemies, NPCs, and item boxes are also seen on the overworld. Enemies can be avoided, but most will notice the player and come towards them. If the player successfully attacks an enemy before the battle, they will get a damage bonus at the beginning. However, if an enemy hits the player or fires a projectile at them on the overworld, then the enemy will be able to take the first go. NPCs can be talked to and are also involved in story cutscenes. Item boxes must be jumped at from underneath to obtain the items inside. Battle ''Section in progress Barter system Since the game is an "anti-capitalist" Mario & Luigi game, the brothers do not collect coins from enemies after a battle (or obtain them from blocks.) Instead, they must barter with various NPCs which are located throughout the game's world. These include characters from all walks of life; such as Toads, Bandits, and Koopas. When an NPC who is willing to make a trade is talked to, a small shop window opens with the list of items that NPC has on them. Selecting one will show the offer that NPC wants to make for the item: for example, a Toad might want five Mushrooms in exchange for his Super Shroom. The user can barter and make a better or worse deal that they can try to get the NPC to agree with, though this will not always work. Some items also have a sentimentality value to certain NPCs, and other NPCs might even try to get you to agree to a raw deal. Characters Many characters from the Paper Mario series return in this game. This is the only game where the political ideologies of the characters are revealed. Communists *Mario *Luigi *Birdo *Bandy Andy *Vivian *Stanley the Bugman *King K Socialists *Nugget *Chickette *Rosalina Moderates *Toadette *Princess Peach Libertarians *Wario *Waluigi *Rawk Hawk Liberals *Bowser Jr. *Wiggler *Jolene Conservatives *Kamek *Princess Daisy *Foreman Spike *Flavio *Dad Piranha Egalitarians *Francis Fascists *Bowser *Belome *Dark Sanders *Dark Ronald *Spongmonkeys Locations *''Toad Town''- A somewhat large village where the Toads live, and the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. Features a strip mall and a boardwalk in this particular incarnation. **''Peach's Castle''- The game begins in this pink castle where Princess Peach and Toadsworth reside (and Bowser is often found, too). **''Toad Town Airport''- This airport has been the starting point of many famous voyages, such as the Koopa Cruiser's trip to the Beanbean Kingdom and... yeah, that's actually it. This is the first real area of the game, and some basic enemies are hanging around the airstrip. *''Mushroom Mines''- Located near the Airport is an old mine shaft that's been abandoned since before Princess Peach had sovereignty over the Kingdom. What could be lurking down here? *''Vermilion Valley'' **''Bandit Village'' *''Neo Bowser City'' **''Secret Base'' **''Hospital Dungeon- Luigi wakes up alone in this haunted hospital, and must overcome his fear to locate his three companions. **''Bowser Towers- ''Bowser's place of residence and the final dungeon of the game. It's also a hotel! *''Dreary Island- ''One of the larger areas of the game, the four heroes arrive on the beach and continue into the dense jungle ahead. *''Moon Moon Canyon- A barren area that resembles the surface of the Moon... the gravity is low, since it's constantly being sapped by the strange Hamburger Factory. It is the final new area of the game, but the game does not end here. **''Hamburger Factory- ''The golden arches that decorate this futuristic factory seem eerily familiar. Gravity is awfully loopy inside of the containment chambers, which the brave heroes must wade through in order to shut the place down. Enemies Bosses Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Pokeyfan49 Category:Fan Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Display Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Sequels Category:Ninkancho Category:2016 Category:Rated E Games Category:Content inherited by AM Studios